Anton Wykowsku
Name: Anton Wykowsku Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th (Senior) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Track, Reading, Sleeping Appearance: Anton has always been a bit... Disheveled. A mop of dark brown hair, hanging down almost to his shoulders, sat on his head. His bangs constantly had to be swept to the side in order for him to see. He wore glasses, square-framed black ones, but only due to a very small bit of astigmatism. It was enough to stop him from driving without them, however. Anton had an athletic build, standing at 5'9” and 140 pounds, with slightly-tanned skin. Anton was very fond of a particular zip-up hoodie that he'd had for a year or two by then. It was red, faded from use, but recently washed (Shortly before the camping trip). Anton wore plain t-shirts and ringer-tee's otherwise, usually white or black in color. Anton also wore khaki shorts or cargo pants, and on occasion, jeans. In casual wear, Anton wears black sneakers. With his dufflebag he also had his track clothes, which were a gray sleeveless shirt and windpants. He also keeps a pair of white running shoes with him. His choice of reading over the camping trip consisted of some classics-- “The Odyssey”, “Paradise Lost”, and the first volume of “Don Quixote.” Biography: Anton came from an upper-middle class family, and had lived in California his entire life. He grew up a bit sheltered, and never really had much to do with other kids. It wasn't that he didn't like other people, he told himself, but that he could never think of anything to say. He ended up being a bit of a loner simply because he didn't say anything when someone was talking to him. They easiest way to get an answer out of him was to ask him something definite, like the answer to a math problem. This antisocial streak he had earned didn't stop the older kids, who would try to get him to answer using brute force. Naturally, he ran. Other than adult-enforced group activities, and other times he was forced into human contact, Anton was mostly alone. That was alright with the boy though, as he always loved books. From when he was naught but a kindergartner reading picture books, to the end of high school, when he was reading things a bit more refined, Anton always had a book nearby. Not that it stopped him from pursuing other interests. He had tried out different sports through his teenage years, from team sports like basketball and soccer, which he was never very fond of, to golf and tennis, which were interesting, but he only enjoyed playing casually. He did like to run, though. Even if it did remind him of those previous years of bullying and such. His only other favorite hobby is sleeping. He'll even sleep in class, if he has caught up on the scheduled work. Anton's family is fairly close, but his parents are often working. His sister, Jess, was born 4 years after he was, and before she was old enough to deal with making lunches, waking up on time, and the like, Anton had become a sort of surrogate father figure to her. Even at present, the two are pretty close. Anton privately kicks himself when he finds that she's the only person he has conversed with on that day. The only reason he participated in the camping trip is because his sister had dared him to go, pointing out his lack of human contact. Anton relented, knowing that he would have to learn to open up eventually. In the end, Anton is a loner, partially due to fear, and partially due to ignorance. Half the time someone tries to talk to him, he thinks they've either been dared to do so, or are talking to him out of pity. Anton loves to read, run, and sleep. Advantages: Quick runner, level-headed in dangerous situations. Due to naps at bizarre hours of the day throughout his school life, Anton is good at sleeping during the opportune moments, sleeping lightly to wake up when bad things happen. Disadvantages: Has bad people skills, often not knowing what to say. Due to his skeptic nature towards people who often just want to help, Anton has a tendency to provoke anger and change his situation for the worse. Designated Number: Male Student no. 110 The above biography is as written by Sona. Any edits or alterations to this publication have been done via the original author. Designated Weapon: Air Soft Gun Conclusions: *No conclusion is present for this file and instead seems replaced by a game of sudoku.* Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'J. R. Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: Air Soft Gun (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Anton first appeared at the Sea Cliffs, where he stumbled upon Emma Babineaux under attack by J.R. Rizzolo. He quickly intervened, pointing his gun at Riz, but after a few moments Riz realized that his gun was a fake, and attacked him instead, leading him towards the edge of the cliff and kicking him off. Anton managed to survive the fall by landing on the body of Cara Scholte, but his victory was short lived as a colossal wave hit him and knocked him out against a rock, drowning him. End-game Evaluation: HAHAHA! Oh man, this death was classic! Just remember kids, if you cheat death, don't go bragging about it, or it'll come back for you. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Anton, in chronological order. V3: *The Wind Below Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anton Wykowsku. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students